


Corporate Play

by Calliecature



Series: Roleplay [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Table Sex, boss and secretary, dominant secretary Jessica, office sexual roleplay, submissive boss Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecature/pseuds/Calliecature
Summary: Roger beamed. "Splendid! What's the agenda for our meeting?" he asked like he always saw in the movies.She slinked forward, her short office skirt riding up her hips. "Well, it's about the office furniture, sir."





	Corporate Play

The phone rang. Remy the Rag Doll answered it.

“Thank you,” said the voice on the other side of the line, a voice that sounded so much like her friend, Jessica Rabbit.

“I’m deducing everything went well,” Remy observed.

Jessica only murmured happily in assent.

Remy giggled. “Remember back then when I would design your gowns?” she asked. “You were such a paradox.”

“Really?”

“Your body is almost bare, but you stood bold and daring,” she said, “wearing that backless, strapless, high-slitted gown.”

Jessica could hear hangers sliding across the racks.

“You may look vulnerable. But really, you’re the one who got those men on their knees.”

Jessica made a sound of agreement. Then she paused, a foresight flashing in her mind.

It didn’t matter how subservient her role was, like being the tied-up damsel in distress.

“What mattered was who have the bigger effect,” she suddenly said.

“Huh?” Remy asked.

“Thanks, Remy,” she said. “I got something planning to do.”

**XOXOXOXO**

Roger happily made himself looked busy arranging papers on the wide, mahogany desk. Jessica said that she wanted to play with a corporate-y theme.

He happily settled back in the office chair that she had bought. It was cushiony and spacious. Unfortunately, it didn’t have wheels like the usual office chairs.

For a moment, he took his time to adjust the polka dot tie of his suit. Jessica said she wanted to have a meeting to discuss business. Whatever it was.

It had almost been a month since their last role play. He shook his head like a dog ridding water out of his ears, his face red. They had a study room -a place for most of their books. He had helped Jessica make it look more like an office, putting the desk in the middle of the room instead, facing the door.

Role playing reasons, she had said.

He didn’t think Jessica needed improving in her acting skills. But it would pay to keep both of their talents in tip-top condition.

His hands folded the some of the papers into a pinwheel. He held it up, his rabbit ears propelling like a fan to let his origami spin.

Roger beamed. “This could be a great trick for our next Baby Herman Show! “

The door opened. He glanced up, only for his jaw to drop at his very weakness (he has a lot of weaknesses when it comes to Jessica but let's not split hares): Jessica was wearing glasses.

Her hair was up, her voluptuous frame fitted with a dark purple office suit.

She leaned back, closing the door behind her with a smirk.

"It's time for your 4 o'clock appointment, Mr. Rabbit," Jessica said in her velvety voice, playing the buttons on her shirt.

Roger beamed. "Splendid! What's the agenda for our meeting?" he asked like he always saw in the movies.

She slinked forward, her short office skirt riding up her hips. "Well, it's about the office furniture, sir."

"P-p-please," he replied, feeling nervous at the way she's looking at him. "Call me-" he suddenly heat up like red hot metal.

He was wrong.

She wasn't playing with her buttons. She was opening them.

"-Roger," he sputtered.

Jessica nonchalantly shrugged off her suit jacket, her eyes still gleaming. "Mr. Roger," her lips played his name thoughtfully in her tongue. "Do you think your desk is wide enough?"

Roger gripped the table, steam rising from his red face. "Wide enough for what?"

He startled when Jessica swept up her leg across the table. She cleared it with one glide, before climbing on top of it in a single movement. Roger leaned back, feeling hot, as she towered over him. Her lacy bra peeped through her open blouse.

"For its utilizations, Mr. Roger," she said, loosening her bun from its hairpins. He gulped when she sat down on open knees, suddenly a spectator of a certain view lacking of modesty. Actually lacking of any attire under her tight skirt that hitched even higher, exposing her garter belt.

"J-j-jessica," he laughed, embarrassed. But he was an actor and he was never the type to break up the act. Roger cleared his throat, straightening up his tie. "I do think so." He tapped the table. "It's sturdy too, to support your weight."

"Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

"Huh? Aaugh!" he yelped when she tugged him forward by his tie. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the table, her knees on either side of him.

"Hmm..." Jessica thoughtfully purred. Roger moaned when she began grinding him with her pelvis. "I think it's wide enough."

"Aren't you going to hurt your knees?" he managed to gasp, gripping the edges of the table helplessly from under her.

She stopped. Roger struggled in an eternal war, resisting the urge to shift under her, wanting more than anything NOT to stop.

"You're right."

Much to his disappointment, she plopped him back to his chair. Only to become tensed once again when she straddled him in the office chair.

"This is so much better," she whispered hotly in his ear, already undoing his tie.

She had already unbuckled his belt when Roger called out.

“Watermelon.”

Jessica stopped, her hands on the waistband of his boxers. “Sorry, am I hurting you?”

“No.” He smiled at her fondly, his chin rested between the valley of her chest. Roger tucked her tumbled-down locks behind her ear. “I just wanna say you look beautiful as always.”

Her heart twinged with an overflowing glow.

“Hunny bunny...” She kissed his forehead. Her voice softened under the heat held back. “I love you.”

He hugged her affectionately. “I love you lots!” Roger parted a bit after. “Shall we continue checking out if this chair’s stalwart sturdy?”

Jessica smiled with wicked glee. Inspiration aroused within her to pay back her sugar rabbit.

“Let’s see how long it could bear the weight of two people,” she presented, cupping his bunny cheeks.

Her lips played with his, coaxing his tongue to join the game. She felt his moan as his hands followed the curve of her waist down to her hips. Jessica answered back, determined to match his attentive affection for her. Her skirt was practically pointless at this point, hitching high on her pelvis as she grounded on his hardening core. His rabbit ears gently pressed her closer, a contrast to their vigorous play.

A few moments later, she parted back. “I think that’s long enough,” she said, as they both panted. Her hands tugged down his boxers and a friskier activity began for the both of them.

The chair thumped with their recreation. Jessica threw back her head, feeling like deity supreme as they reached the top. As as a toon with rubber elastic physicality, Roger’s mouth widened and tended both in her chest.

The chair began to thump more frantically.

“Aaah!” Jessica grabbed his head closer as they both drove on. Everything was hazy and steamed. Nothing mattered but their rigorous play.

Roger finally surrendered when he felt her peaked with a finishing thrust.

A finishing thrust that made the office chair ultimately fall backward

There was an almighty crash. Jessica froze, meeting Roger’s eyes. She rose up a bit.

“Watermelon!” Roger gasped. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head. “No. Are you?”

“I’m okay.”

They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing in their ridiculous position.

He grinned at the adorable way her glasses had slid down her nose. “How about the chair?”

Jessica tapped her finger to her chin. “The chair looks okay too,” she said in her professional voice.

She casually rested her elbows on either side of him, her chin on the palm of her hand. “Shall we meet our agenda with the table too?” she asked coquettishly.

“Uh… We should first discuss the business plan!” he said, improvising from what he would hear in the offices of Maroon Cartoon Studios.

He shrugged sheepishly from underneath her. “Pillows might be required for the knees.”


End file.
